poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Search of the Mummy
(At Hamunaptra) (Men conversing in Arabic) (Man speak Arabic) (Pooh and others help Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan and Warden) (Horse whinnies) (Conversing continues in Arabic) Man 2: Do they know somethin' we don't? Man: They are led by a woman. What does a woman know? Rabbit: Here you goes, boys and girls. (offers the Chipmunks and Chipettes the bottles of water) Six for you and 11 for us. Theodore: Thanks, Rabbit. Pooh: What is it, Evy? Evelyn: That's a statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra. Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that. Rick: So, uh, what are these old mirrors for? Evelyn: Ancient mirrors. It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see. Rick: Uh, here, this is for, uh, you. Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it--you might need it for when you're uh--uh, yeah. What are you lookin' at? (Evelyn opens to look at the tools) Warden: Hey! Look for bugs. I hate bugs. (Rick jumps into the chamber) Pooh: We are with you, Mr. O'Connell. (Inside the chamber in a half an hour) Evelyn: We're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3,000 years. Cindy: I have been in the chamber before? Boo Boo: This is our first time when we're here. Peabody: And our last time when Pooh and others and we were finding our way out before we got Penny back. Alice: This is not just like the rabbit hole. Oh, I am afraid to go in there. Eleanor: Can we go out there? I'm afraid of the dark. Donkey: Don't worry, Eleanor. We are right behind you. Eleanor: Thank you. Jonathan: Whoo! What is that god-awful stench? (Warden grunts, climbing down) Jonathan: Oh. (Evelyn rubs the Egyptian mirror) Evelyn: And then there was light. (The light lit on) Rick: Hey, that is a neat trick. Evelyn: Oh, my God. It's a sah-netjer. Rick: Huh? Evelyn: A preparation room. Rick: Preparation for what? Evelyn: For entering the afterlife. Jonathan: Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies. Alice: I have never found, discovered and seen the mummies before. (The travelers walk through the hallway) (Loud skitters) Warden: What the-- Cindy: (gasps) What's that noise? (Skittering continues) Jonathan: What was that? Rick: Sound like...bugs. Evelyn: He said bugs. Warden: What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs. (They enter the room) Evelyn: The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here. (Sound roar and moan) Tigger: What' that, what's that? Yogi: (in Scarecrow's voice) I believe there is the ghosts around here? Peabody: There is no such things as ghosts. Fauntleroy: Ghosts. (in Tinman's voice) That's silly. Brittany: That's right, Peabody. Pooh: Do you think it is quiet, Eeyore? Eeyore: Wish I could say it was, but it wasn't. Tigger: If I didn't know better, I think it is all...(gulps) scary. (Moaning continues) (Heroes prepare to find out and see who's there) (Rick, Jonathan and the men who appears yelling) Man 2: You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell. Rick: Likewise. Mr. Burns: Hey, that's my tool kit. Rick: I don't think so. Mr. Burns: Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken. Evelyn: Well, have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with. Man: Push off! This is our dig site. Evelyn: We got here first. (All grunting and the weapons click) Man 3: This is our statue, friend. Rick: I don't see your name written on it...pal. Beni: Yes, well, there's only fourteen of you and fifteen of me. (Evelyn moves the rocks with her foot) (Rocks fall and clatter) Beni: Your odds are not so great, O'Connell. Rick: I've had worse. Jonathan: Yeah, me too. Pooh: Uh, guys, I think we have to be nice to each other. Evelyn: Pooh is right. If we're going to play together, you must learn to share. There are other places to dig. (Inside the other place) Evelyn: According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs. Jonathan: When those damn Yanks go to sleep--No offense-- Rick: None taken. We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them. Are you sure we can find this secret compartment? Evelyn: Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense. Pooh: But everyone loves good Americans. Eyelyn: Yes. But some of them are not. Rick: None taken. Jonathan: Where'd our smelly little friend get to? (Somewhere in the chamber) (Warden crawls through the hallway and finds himself in a room of blue gold room) Warden: Hey. What have we here? (Warden puts his torch on the ground and blows on the blue gold bug) Warden: Blue gold. (Takes one of them out) Warden: This will fetch a mighty fine price. (Warden laughs and ululates) (Meanwhile in a third room) Man 2: Let's get us some treasure! Man: Careful! Seti was no fool. I think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hmmm? Burns: Oh, I think we should listen to the good doctor, Henderson. Henderson: Yeah, sure. Let them open it. (Man speaks Arabic) (Three men pock and try to open the secret wall) (Man continues in Arabic) Man: Zee-eda. Zee-eda! Zee-eda! (The salt acid burst out and three men scream in wound on their faces) (Men scream) (Meanwhile in a first room) (Jonathan hits rock with a tool) Rick: Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars. Evelyn: They'd take out your heart as well. You know how they took out your brains? Jonathan: Evy, I don't think we need to know this. Evelyn: They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils. Rick: That's gotta hurt. Evelyn: It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this. Piglet: Are you sure we are finding the discovery? Evelyn: Yes, Piglet. I am sure. Rick: If I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification. Jonathan: Likewise. (Jonathan hits the ceiling and the coffin falls and appears) (Evelyn coughs) Sherman: What is that thing? Evelyn: Oh, my God. It's a--It's a sarcophagus. Sherman: What is a sarcophagus, Mr. Peabody? Peabody: It is sort of a coffin, Sherman. Buried at the base of Anubis. Evelyn: He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty. (Meanwhile in the blue gold room) (Warden grunts and takes some of the blue golds) Warden: Oh, Allah. (Drops one of them and his knife scraps) Warden: One more. (The blue gold cracks) (Warden takes one of them out) Warden: One more. (He chuckles) (The blue gold hatches like an egg and a bug appears) (It crawls to the shoe and enters him) (Warden groans and then screams) Warden: Help me! Help me! Help me! (Warden rips opening his shirt) (The bug crawls inside him) (Warden screams) (Back in the first room) (Rick and others brush the dust) Jonathan: Well, who is it? Evelyn: (reads) "He That Shall Not Be Named". Pooh: I wonder how it means. (Rick blows the dust on the keyhole) Rick: This looks like some sort of a lock. Alvin: Yes. Looks like a lock and yet not like the lock on the door. Jonathan: Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out. Rick: Yeah, no kidding. It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key. Evelyn: A key? A key! A key! That's what he was talking about! Eeyore: Who was talking about? Evelyn: The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key. Jonathan: Hey, that' mine. (Evelyn places a key on the keyhole) (Warden screams in a distance) Sherman: What is that screaming? Pooh: Let's go and see what we hear! (Pooh, Rick and others run out into the hallway and Jonathan takes the key with him) (Warden appears in the hallway, screaming and running) Sherman: Is that Warden? Peabody: Whatever happened to him? (Warden bumps his head on the wall) Cindy: (in Ariel's voice) Is he...dead? Rabbit: It's very hard to say. (Outside one night) (Horse whinnies) Rabbit: Tigger, that's too much corn and you're holding it too close to the heat! Tigger: Relax, bunny boy. Poppin' the corn is one of Tiggers do best. (The corn pops like the popcorn) Rabbit: I knew you put too much corn in that popper! Tigger: Oh, fiddlesticks. You just grow too much poppin' your corn. Alvin: I always love popcorn. (eats popcorn) Pooh: In that case, how about some honey? It's very unnoisy, too. (Chuckles) Oh, bother. It's also very unfull. Evelyn: What do you suppose killed him? Jonathan: Did you ever see him eat? Rick: Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh...melted. Evelyn: What? Jonathan: How? Rick: Salt acid. Pressurised salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap. Rabbit: Well, you don't say. Pooh: I am quite worried about it. Jonathan: Maybe this place really is cursed. Pumbaa: I think he is right. We should go back home. Timon: Pumbaa, we can't go home. Rabbit: Timon is right. We have lot of adventures. Peabody: And yet we haven't found any discoveries. Wibur: Mr. Peabody has a point. We have discovered the coffin already. Donkey: We must find more. Daffy: Yeah. Like the treasure. (his eyes blink into the cash sign) Bugs: Oh, Daffy. We don't have time to find the treasure yet too. Alice: We don't know where the treasure chambers are. (Wind howls) Evelyn: Oh, for goodness' sake, you two! Rick: You don't believe in curses? Rabbit: We don't believe in curse as well. Evelyn: No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe. Rick: I believe in being prepared. Jonathan: Let's see what our friend the warden believed in. (Jonathan finds something in a bag) Evelyn: Aaah! Rick: (screams) My God, what is it? Jonathan: A broken bottle. (Evelyn sighs) Jonathan: Glenlivet. Twelve years old! Well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste. Pooh: That explains a lot. (Horses whinny) Rick: Take this. Stay here. Rabbit: Guys, stay here. Sherman: Wait! I want to go with you. Cindy: We want to go with you too. Evelyn: No, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait! Jonathan: Evy! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Evy! Alvin: I will see who these guys are! Brittany: Alvin! You heard what Rabbit said, stay here! Judy: I've got to help them. Elroy: (in Ranjan's voice) But I want to help them too! Judy: (in Shanti's voice) No, no. I'll be back. I promise. Don't move. (Leaves) (Magis whoop) Man: Mr. Henderson! Wake up! (Men attack the Magis) (Rick shoot one of the Magis) (Men shout) Pooh: What's going on around there? Boo-Boo: Here come the Magis! Pumbaa: What will we do? What will we do? Peabody: We got to stop them! (Evelyn gasps, turns and screams and then shoot the second one) (Jonathan drinks with a bottle and shoot some of them) (Beni drinks) (Magi yell) (Beni and Jonathan run) Magi: Hyah! Jonathan: O'Connell! (Rick jumps to the Magi who is Ardeth Bay) (Magi draws his sword but Rick shoots at it) (Man shouts) (Rick shoots one of them) (Ardeth Bay draws another sword and slashes his gun, trying to stop him but Rick lights the dynamite) (Ardeth Bay pauses) Ardeth Bay: Enough! Yallah! (The battle stops) Ardeth Bay: We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day. (Ardeth Bay and the Magis leave the men and get on the horses) Ardeth Bay: Yallah! Nimshi! (Man shouts) Ardeth Bay: Yah! (The Magis disappear and the men watch them) (Rick pulls the string out of the dynamite) Alvin: What did I miss? Judy: Are the men gone? Rabbit: Alvin, I told you to stay here! Jane: Judy! You were supposed to stay with the others! Yogi: Did he warn us to leave? Boo-Boo: I don't know, Yogi. Pooh: You don't think-- Timon: This could be a problem. Rick: Evelyn. Hey. Are you all right? Evelyn: Yes, I'm fine. Rick: You sure? Evelyn: Thank you. Daniels: That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand. Henderson: For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there. Rick: No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold. Burns: You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm? (At the camp site when Jonathan sleeps and Rick teaches Evelyn to fight) Rick: Hey tough stuff, try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it--put it up like that. Evelyn: Mm-hmm. Rick: And then mean it. Hit it right here. Evelyn: I mean it! (Giggles) Rick: Okay. Okay, it's time for another drink. Pooh: And time for honey! Timon: And bugs. Yogi: And a Pic-a-nic basket. Bugs: And carrots. Evelyn: Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no. (Evelyn drinks the bottle) Rick: Uh-huh. And unlike your brother, miss, you, I don't get. Evelyn: Ah, I know. You're wondering, what is a place like me doing in a girl like this. Rick: Yeah, something like that. Evelyn: Egypt is in my blood. You see, my--my father was a very, very famous explorer and he loved Egypt so much, he married my mother, who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself. Tigger: You know, we are the adventurers and explore around the world. Peabody: Sherman and I are the explorers too. Yogi: So are we. Piglet: And we make friends too. Rick: Hmm. I get your father and friends, and I get your mother and, uh, I get him, but what are you doing? Evelyn: Ohh! Look, I--I may not be an explorer, or-or an adventurer or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, Mr. O'Connell, but I am proud of what I am. Rick: And what is that? Evelyn: I...am a librarian. (Evelyn sits) Evelyn: And I am going kiss you, Mr. O'Connell. Rick: Call me Rick. Cindy: Ok. Evelyn: Oh. Oh, Rick. (Evelyn tries to kiss but she sleeps, moaning) Sherman: Are they fall in love. Boo-Boo: I guess so. Peabody: Let's get some sleep. We will find the discoveries tomorrow. Good night, Sherman. Sherman: Good night, Mr. Peabody. Tigger: (yawns) I agree with Mr. Peabody. (Laughs) Pleasant dreams. TTFN. Piglet: Night, Pooh. Pooh: Good night, Piglet. Pumbaa: Good night. Timon: Sleep tight. Pumbaa: Dream of bedbugs tonight. Alice: Night, Wilbur. Wilbur: (yawns) Night, Alice. Donkey: Good night. Theodore: Good night. Cindy: (in Princess Jasmine's voice) Good night, Yogi. Yogi: (In Aladdin's voice) Sleep well, Cindy. Fred: Good nigh, Wilma. Wilma: Good night, Fred. Barney: Good night, Betty. Betty: Good night, Barney. Jane: (in Mummy Tyl's voice) Good night, dear. Judy: Mother? Jane: (in Mummy Tyl's voice) Yes, dear? Judy: (in Mytyl's voice) I'm sorry for the way I didn't listen to you or Rabbit. Jane: (in Mummy Tyl's voice) That's what you always say, Judy, that you're sorry... but the next day you do the same thing right over again. Judy: (in Mytyl's voice) I know I do. I don't know why. Jane: (in Mummy Tyl's voice) Well, you must find out why. Otherwise, you'll always be unhappy and discontented. You don't want that, do you? Judy: (in Mytyl's voice) No. Jane: (in Mummy Tyl's voice) You want to be happy, don't you? Judy: (in Mytyl's voice) Yes, Mummy. Like you. You're happy all the time, aren't you? Jane: (in Mummy Tyl's voice) Well, nearly all the time, dear. Judy: (in Mytyl's voice) Don't worry, Mother. We'll go back to the discoveries. (The heroes fall asleep as Pleasant Dreams from the music Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs plays) (Fade out and then fade in when next morning) (Inside the second room while the men pulls the chest out) Egyptologist: Awam, awam! (Men brings the chest) Egyptologist: Djaceb, djaceb. (Men chatter, placing it on the ground) (Egyptologist blows on the dust) (Men back up) Egyptologist: There is a curse upon this chest. Man: Curse, my ass. Henderson: Who cares? Egyptologist: Have a care, Mr. Henderson. In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times is as strong today as it was then. Henderson: We understand. What's it say? (Egyptologist reading in ancient Egyptian) Egyptologist: "Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest." (Wind gusts) (Digger murmur nervously) (Wind continues) (Men scream and shout, running out) Beni: We should not be here. This is not good. Egyptologist: It says, "There is one the undead, who, if brought back to life is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse." Man: Let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead then. Egyptologist: (continues reading) "He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and fluids and in so doing, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead but a plague upon this Earth." Henderson: Well, we didn't come all this way for nothin'. Burns: That's right. Beni: It's the curse. It's the curse. It's the curse! (Beni runs out) Beni: Beware of the curse! Beware! Burns: Stupid superstitious bastard. (Burns and Henderson open the chest and the dust flows) (Meanwhile, in the hallway when Rick and Jonathan carry the coffin to the wall) Evelyn: Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl. Rick: You dream about dead guys? Evelyn: Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next. Rick: Tough break. Jonathan: Yeah, I'm all tears. Yogi: Do you think we will open the coffin and see who is in it? Cindy: I do not know, but we can try. Boo Boo: You don't know about the Egyptians stuff, do you? Rabbit: Oh, of course. All the kinds of Egypt history is about. (Jonathan grunts, turning the lock) Jonathan: Now, let's see who's inside, shall we? (Rick and Jonathan grunt, pulling and opens the coffin) (When it opens, the mummy appears) (Rick, Jonathan and Evelyn scream) (Pooh and friend scream) (Timon and Pumbaa scream) (Bartok screams) (Alivin, Simon and Theodore scream) (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor scream) (Bugs screams) (Daffy screams) (Fauntleroy and Crawford scream) (Fred screams) (Barney screams) (Wilma screams) (Betty screams) (Dino screams) (George screams) (Jane screams) (Judy screams) (Elroy screams like 2016 version of Mowgli) (Astro screams) (Donkey screams) (Wilbur screams) (Boo Boo screams like Flounder) Evelyn: Oh, my God, I hate it when these things do that. Rick: Is he supposed to look like that? Evelyn: No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. Cindy: Me neither. Evelyn: He's still--still-- Rick and Jonathan: Juicy. Wilbur: Ugh! Tigger: Yack! Disgusting, isn't it? Evelyn: Yes. He must be more than 3,000 years old, and, well, it looks as if he's still decomposing. Rick: (pointing at the coffin lid) Hey, look at that. (Pooh and others turn and see what is on it) What do you think of this? Timon: Why, it looks like a message. Bugs: Maybe it is a clue. Sherman: No, Bugs, there is something else too. Evelyn: My God, these marks with..fingernails. This man is buried alive. And he left a message. Sherman: (In Pinocchio's voice) What does it say? Evelyn: (reads) "Death is only the beginning." (Pooh and others turn to the mummy) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes